ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Topps Ghostbusters II Trading Cards
Ghostbusters II Trading Cards is a set of 88 cards and 11 stickers depicting photos and artwork from Ghostbusters II, produced by Topps in 1989. Description There are 88 cards in the base set featuring images from the movie. A dozen of them are "Wide Screen SFX" cards depicting a special effects shot from the film in widescreen format. Two of them are behind the scenes photos showing the filming of the guys in the Statue of Liberty crown, and the guys in the river of slime subway. Finally, three of the cards feature Slimer and Scoleri Brother artwork drawn by Henry Mayo. The base set is chased by a subset of 11 stickers. The first seven feature more Henry Mayo artwork of Slimer and the Scoleri Brothers, the following three feature photos of the cast, and the last sticker features the logo. The backs of the stickers can be pieced together to form a mini-poster. Each wax pack contained 8 cards, 1 sticker, and 1 piece of bubble gum for the MSRP of $0.45. Each box of cards sold to stores contained 36 packs and a poster for retailers to use in their store windows. The card backs of the Topps set were printed on gray paper, while the Australian set released by Regina had creamy-white backs - though no stickers were included in this set.http://www.nslists.com/ghostbu2.htm In Canada, the series was released by Opee Chee, as was common for card series that Topps published in the United States. Topps American Pie Trading Cards In 2011 Topps released the "American Pie" series of cards, which consists of 200 cards (in the base set alone) meant to represent American history from the 1940s to the 2000s. While Ghostbusters II is not part of the regular set, several foil-stamped Ghostbusters II "Buyback" cards were randomly inserted into the set (1:24 Hobby packs, less Retail). The buybacks are cards from the original series with a small "Topps American Pie" logo foil-stamped onto it. It is unknown just how many Ghostbusters II buyback cards there are.http://www.nslists.com/ampie11.htm Topps 75th Anniversary Trading Cards To celebrate the company's diamond anniversary in 2013, Topps released a "Topps 75th Anniversary" trading card set containing reprints of cards from the various non-sports card series the company has released over the past several decades. In addition to the base set of 100 cards, there are autographed cards and parallel variant sets. Ghostbusters II is represented by Card #92 (a reprint of Card #88 from the original set), and an autographed Ernie Hudson card (a reprint of Card #7 from the original set). The "Pop Culture Autographs" are not strict reprints; the original cards are done as a card reprint on the top portion of the card with the signature (which is on a sticker) underneath. The end result looks similar to a matted photo that has a signed index card underneath. Each of these two cards exists in three variants: regular (white background on the Ernie card), a Rainbow Foil background (150 per signer), and a Diamond Anniversary sparkle background (75 per signer). Every box also has one Stamped Buyback, a card from one of the original series with a small foil addition noting it as a buyback. Several Ghostbusters II buyback cards are available, though it is unknown is they are random assorted cards or an actual set. The following Ghostbusters II buyback cards have appeared on a popular auction site: #2, #26, #44, and #75.http://www.cardboardconnection.com/2013-topps-75th-trading-cards Topps 80th Anniversary Wrapper Art Card & Posters To celebrate the company's 80th anniversary in 2018, Topps.com released a "80th Anniversary Wrapper Art" trading card set containing reprints of the wrappers from the various non-sports card series the company has released over the past eight decades. Ghostbusters II is represented with card #26, which had a limited print run of 237 pieces. Each 2.5"x3.5" trading card was printed on 16pt vintage trading card stock and priced at $7.99.Topps.com: 80th Anniversary Wrapper Art Card #26 - 1989 Ghostbusters - Print Run: 237 Along with the cards, a parallel series of mini-posters was also produced. The regular Ghostbusters II wrapper poster measured 10"x14", was printed on vintage chipboard trading card stock, and priced at $19.99.Topps.com: 1989 Ghostbusters 80th Anniversary Poster A one-of-a-kind "Gold Edition" of the poster was made, which adds a gold border around the image and has the "Ghostbusters 1989" text in the lower right corner printed in gold instead of black. This poster was hand-numbered to 1, measured 10"x14", was printed on vintage chipboard trading card stock, and was priced at $99.99.Topps.com: 1989 Ghostbusters 80th Anniversary Poster Gold Edition - #'d to 1 Trivia *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, Buyback Card #44 makes a cameo in panel one behind the "Thank you!" dialogue balloon. See Also * Topps Fright Flicks Trading Cards * Topps Parody Trading Cards External Links *Jeff Allender's House of Checklists: Card Checklist *Ghostbusters Fans: Card Scans *Ghostbusters Collector: Topps Sell Sheet References Gallery Original Release GB2 Topps Cards Wrapper.jpg|Wax Pack Wrapper GB2Toppscardssc01.png|Front of pack GB2Toppscardssc02.png|Back of pack GB2 Topps Cards Box1.jpg|Display Box GB2Toppscardssc03.png|Straight on photo of the box GB2 Topps Cards Box2.jpg|Display Box - Inside GB2_Topps_Cards_Back_Poster.jpg|Sticker backs assembled into mini-poster GB2 Topps Cards Opee Chee Wax Pack.jpg|Opee Chee Wax Pack (Canada) GB2 Regina Cards Box1.jpg|Regina Card Box (Australia) GB2 Regina Cards Box2.jpg|Regina Card Box (Australia) American Pie GB2 Topps American Pie Buyback Card34.jpg|Buyback Card #34 GB2 Topps American Pie Buyback Sticker05.jpg|Buyback Sticker #5 Topps 75th Anniversary GB2 Topps 75th Group Card Regular1.jpg|Card #92 - Regular (Front) GB2 Topps 75th Group Card Regular2.jpg|Card #92 - Regular (Back) GB2 Topps 75th Group Card Foil1.jpg|Card #92 - Rainbow Foil (Front) GB2 Topps 75th Group Card Diamond1.jpg|Card #92 - Diamond sparkle (Front) GB2 Topps 75th Ernie Hudson Regular Card1.jpg|Ernie Hudson Autograph Card - Regular (Front) GB2 Topps 75th Ernie Hudson Foil Card1.jpg|Ernie Hudson Autograph Card - Rainbow Foil (Front) GB2 Topps 75th Ernie Hudson Diamond Card1.jpg|Ernie Hudson Autograph Card - Diamond sparkle (Front) GB2 Topps 75th Ernie Hudson Diamond Card2.jpg|Ernie Hudson Autograph Card - Diamond sparkle (Back) GB2 Topps 75th Buyback02.jpg|Buyback Card #2 GB2 Topps 75th Buyback26.jpg|Buyback Card #26 GB2 Topps 75th Buyback44.jpg|Buyback Card #44 GB2 Topps 75th Buyback75.jpg|Buyback Card #75 Topps 80th Anniversary Topps80thAnniversaryGB2WrapperCard.jpg|Wrapper Art Card #26 Topps80thAnniversaryGB2WrapperPoster.jpg|Wrapper Art Poster Topps80thAnniversaryGB2WrapperPosterGoldEdition.jpg|Wrapper Art Poster Gold Edition Secondary Canon GhostbustersIIToppsIDWV2Issue11.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 Category:GB2 Merchandise Category:Promotional Items Category:GB 25th Merchandise Category:Topps